smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jokey and Echo Chronicles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Are you ready for this?" Jokey asked his younger partner, Echo, as they looked at the purple box wrapped in a bow. Echo looked at the bow and knew exactly what Jokey was doing. He chuckled, "Oh, yea. I totally am. But, do we have to do it at Smurfette's house?" He pointed to the pink house. "Aw, Smurfette doesn't mind!" Jokey denied, "Besides, she's always an easy target due to changing my prank every time!" He put a hand on Echo's shoulder, "I even let you do the next house." "Really?!" Echo perked up, "Okay! Let's do it!" Jokey nodded and the two sneaked up to Smurfette's house. Jokey signaled Echo to stay low while he crept up to Smurfette's door, set down the box, and ring her doorbell. Once he did, he dashed back to the hiding spot and snickered, "This is totally gonna work!" Once Smurfette opened her door and spotted the gift, she clasped her hands together, "Ooh! A surprise for me!" She looked to her left then her right, "Well, there's no Jokey, so I guess this one's clear!" She picked up the box and took the ribbon off, "Oh, I wonder what it could be!" Once she took off the lid, a puff of glitter flew into her face. Jokey and Echo were laughing from their place as they escaped. Smurfette grunted and wiped the glitter off her face, "JOKEY!" "Why wasn't it a pie like last time?" Echo asked him. "Because, it's Smurfette!" Jokey explained, "Glitter suits her much better." As they came upon the next house, Jokey handed Echo a box and let him choose which house he would go to. Echo walked up to Brainy's and set it on the stoop of his house. He looked back at Jokey, who gave him a thumbs up. Echo ringed the doorbell and hid with Jokey. Brainy opened the door and saw a box, "Hm?" He picked it up and observed it, "No Jokey? Well, I can't resist a present that wasn't handed in by Jokey," Once he opened the box, pie flew into his face. He wiped it off while Jokey and Echo were laughing, "JOKEY!" All throughout the day, Jokey and Echo pulled pranks and surprise boxes on the Smurfs. By the end of the day, Jokey and Echo were laughing so hard their sides split. Jokey wiped a tear from his eye, "The look on their faces! Oh! Echo, you make a fine master prankster." "Do I?!" Echo beamed, "Oh, boy! Jokey, you are so fun to play with! You wanna do this again tomorrow?" "You bet!" Jokey confirmed. When he opened the door, however, a horde of Smurfs stood outside his home, talking angrily at once. Echo held onto Jokey, "What's happening?!" "Boy, I get rants," Jokey protected Echo, "But none like this!" "Jokey, we've all had enough of your pranks!" Smurfette called out, and the Smurfs agreed. "So, it's time you got what you deserved!" Brainy pointed his pointed stick at him and the Smurfs advanced. Echo got scared and hid behind Jokey. However, before they could attack, someone blocked them. It was Eska. "Hey, HEY!" Eska stopped them, "Is this how y'all were raised to do?! Yeesh, I'm living among a bunch of barbarians!" "Us? Barbaric?!" Brainy replied, "Jokey's the one doing all the pranks here!" "Because, he's JOKEY!" Eska stepped up to him, "I mean, you're Brainy, but you annoy us everyday!" The Smurfs behind him laughed. Brainy gave them a scowl and they backed away. He turned to Eska, "And what are you gonna do about Jokey? HM?" "Well, first of all, I'm not gonna attack him with spears and pitchforks," Eska commented, "Haven't any of you noticed he has a living, breathing child?!" She motioned to Echo, "Secondly, I have the easiest solution. TELL. PAPA. SMURF!" "Ohhh!" The Smurfs agreed. Brainy rubbed his temple and sighed, "Alright, Eska. Jokey, due to your excessive pranking, you are requested to meet with Papa Smurf at the Courtroom. Kapeesh?" "Ka-Kapo-kake...yea," Jokey agreed. "I agree your pranking is getting outta control," Eska put a hand on his shoulder, "But, we can figure out an easy solution to the problem. I'll be your lawyer!" Next Category:Jokey and Echo Chronicles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story